I Care about Them
by SliverStars
Summary: Their 18-20 years old in this Samuel was woke up in the morning wondered what happen then he saw his bro and his sister,Blossom Utominum and Brick Him...
1. What Happen?

_Samuel Woke up from his nap and he look around the room. Where the heck am i?! Then he look under the cover OMG I'M NAKED! He bluhed so hard...Then he look at his right and he saw his brother(older brother)Brick the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and he look at his right and he saw his sister Blossom the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. What happend last night how come i don't remember what happen? Samuel thought about it._

_Your awake lil bro_

_Good morning sweetie_

_Samuel gasped and look his brother and sister awake also naked he started to blush. Guys what happen last night?_

_We were having sex last night it was turn up! Brick said with his sexy voice and wrapped his arm around him_

_Plus there was party at Princess house she acting like a stripper like always...*sigh*Blossom said and does the same thing what Brick did_

_Can you explain it all about it?_

_Well..._

_*flashback*_

_Guys Princess is having a party at her house!.Bubbles was so excited for this moment_

_IT GOING TO BE TURN UPPPPPPPPPPP!Boomer said it so loud as he could!_

_Really?!_

_Yep!_

_Hmmmm...Blossom think about it We gotta go there baby! Brick wrapped his arm around her waist then Blossom say yes we shall go to her party YES! Butch was so freaking happy then he starting to dance so hard _

_SIT YOUR CRAZY ASS DOWN!Berserk said it so rudely then she grab Butch and throw him in the window then Butch grab her ribbons and throw her on the ground._

_TAKE THAT BITCH! Then Berserk slap him in the face STFU._

_GUYS PLEASE!  
Okay jeezzz Samuel. just shut up!_

_*at the party*_

_*gulp**gulp**hiccup* Give me more beer~~~~~~Buttercup was drunk she was having beer.._

_I think you have enough BC! IDC BITCH! Hey BC Wanna have fun~~~~Butch was also drunk as well like a dumbass then he kiss her on the mouth_

_All of us go on the dancefloor _

_Wow i can't believe they are drinking!_

_Bubbles don't worry about them _

_(Samuel POV)_

_Butch and BC Are really crazy i just don't understand i saw Brute and Kobe,Bubbles,Amy,Brat,Berserk,and Boomer went somewhere else talking. But why for it was only me,Blossom and Brick on the dancefloor while everyone else is dancing _

_Sam _

_Yeah what is it Blossom?_

_Sam do you feel better what happen earlier_

_Yeah just depressed..._

_Bro there something we gotta tell is it?We love you Samuel._

_I blush so hard i said you guys are joking right_

_Blossom sign. Samuel me and Brick are not joking! We are telling the truth!_

_Yeah right!_

_DUDE! We are telling you the truth! Brick yelled at me i was suprised i blushed so hard_

_Blossom wrapped her arms around if you still won't believe us why are we me and Brick have our arm~_

_EH!LEMME GO! I Blush so hard_

_Nope~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Blossom kiss me on the mouth and Brick nibble on my neck i ah~~~~ and moan~~~  
Let go some where private~~~~ Sammy~ Blossom say it naughty _

_Private O/O?!_

_Yeah Private so we can have sex~_

_WAIT WHAT!_

_Brick covered my mouth and told me to be quiet_

_Blossom shush me_

_Come on~~~~~~~~Brick grab my hand and fly out of the party and Blossom followed. I thinked about it... Why did they do that? Do they love me...?Maybe...I blush so hard..._

_After we got home Blossom and Brick take me to our room then Brick pinned me while Blossom was behind me her hands around me...Brick kiss roughly while Blossom was nibble on my neck..i moan...I notice when i kiss Blossom her mouth was cold and Brick's mouth was hot...it feels so good _

_You like that~~~~. Yes -/o...Brick started to take off his shirt. I blush and saw Blossom take off her dress and bra and panties i blush hard almost having a nosebleed Brick took off my clothes( ALL OF IT I MEAN ALL OF IT)Brick took off his pants i blush so hard _

_Blossom started sucking my manhood i moan and blushed and Brick was sucking my nibbles...I think... are they raping me _

_it feel so good _

_It does dosen't it_

_i nod. Brick has hands on my face i blush Blossom Blush ah~~~~ your cumming!_

_Damn bro your getting hard_

_Eh!O/A/O!Now it my turn _

_YES YES! Brick let Sammy suck your manhood~~~~~~~. WAIT WHAT?! I blush so hard! Okay~~~~~.Brick said it with a seduce face._

_What? Brick put his manhood in my mouth. Suck it~~~... _

_?! I blush so damn hard_

_Oh yes! YES!. Blossom put her hand in her __womanhood_

_*slurping and sucking*mmn~~~~~.*think: How come Brick's *clearing throat* taste so good!*Ah fuck~~~~~~_

_Blossom moan until she cum...Aw man Dude i'll be coming soon~~~~ _

_I can felt Brick cum but it taste so good i cough~ man..._

_Now let start the threesome~~~~~_

_0_0 Oh dear god _

_Brick grab me and turn me around and i was in top of Blossom she grab my *clearing __throat again* and put in her womanhood and Brick put his manhood in my ass_

_I gasp so loud and i blush i notice this is just like the Mikumero doujishi i read!I'm Miku(that mean i'm the girl TTATT) Blossom is Rin?! and Brick is Len?!_

_Brick was huffing and puffing while Blossom was moaning i was moaning as well_

_Harder!Faster!_

_We were moaning and and sweating and puffing_

_After me and Brick cum i collapsed on Blossom knockout and fell asleep_

_Look at him he was having fun wasn't he_

_Yeah~~~~~~_

_Blossom and Brick kiss me on the cheek and get in the covers putting me in the middle and fell asleep_

_*ended*_

_And that what happen..._

_TO BE CONTINUE_


	2. Foursome

_(Samuel POV Still XD For a little bit)_

_So that what happen?!_

_Yep we were having sex last night_

_I heard knocking and i hear Bubbles voice_

_Blossom? Brick? Samuel? Are you in there_

_OH SHIT!Brick was suprised as hell! XD DRESS NOW!_

_Bubbles opened the door well good morning guys! Good morning my dear sisters!Sup Bubz_

_Well Hai!Where were you guys in the party?_

_Somewhere...i blushed._

_...Okay! Bubbles shut the door_

_Whew_

_Blossom and Brick kissed me on the cheek and blushed_

_I know what you did last night..._

_We saw Berserk at door with a smirk on her face_

_How the hell- I followed ya'll And having a threesome with Samuel~~~_

_Brick blushed so hard. Shut the fuck up Berserk!_

_heh~ I cant believe you did it with him~~~~~Guess what i'm going to tell_

_Blossom grab her and get her to the wall. IF you DARE TELL THEM I GOING TO CHOKE YOU TO DEATH!OR I WILL KILL YOU IN SMILE HD!_

_Please dont..._

_FINE! But i wont tell if we have a foursome~_

_WHAT THE FUCK! HELL NAW NOT THIS MORNING!_

_Heh tonight~~~~~~~~FINE!I was pissed of Berserk little tricks she said she promised to be a good girl since in middle school she was doing fine since that time...But now she changed..._

_2 Hours later..._

_(Blossom POV)_

_WHY THE HELL WOULD WE SHOULD A FOURSOME!Chill babe~i blushed then Brick kiss me on the cheek i blushed._

_I see Samuel taking a nap on Brick's lap i think it cute for Brick's youger bro to fall asleep on his big bro lap X3!_

_He so cute when he sleeps!_

_Yep~~ Wonder why so adorable for some reason that why i love him~i always going to protect him~_

_Why is Samuel sleeping on Your lap?_

_It was Boomer i was surprised he looking at us and thinking what the hell?_

_Well um He just fell asleep that all!-uo..._

_Okay! Boomer walk away_

_I sighed that was closed_

_Yeah..._

_Very closed~~~~~..._

_BERSERK!_

_Yeah the others left to see Robin..._

_Her ribbons grab all of us!LET US GO BITCH!_

_Nope!Her bows rip our clothes off _

_EEK!GAH!*gasp*_

_Samuel was blushing red_

_Brick so pisssed off and blushed_

_I see Berserk took off her clothes_

_Grrrrrr!_

_Let do this_

_Berserk started licking my pussy i moan...Does it feels good~~N-No!Okay~~~you like it and enjoy it~~~NO!_

_She kept licking my pussy untii i cum_

_AH~~~~_

_Berserk got closed to Brick and Samuel and started sucking thier dick i was pissed_

_Ah~~~Grrr!Berserk stop!Never you damn sexy redhead!She keep on sucking both thier dicks...until they cum_

_Now! LET HAVE SOME FOURSOMES!OH SHIT_

_Hell no..._

_Berserk bows grab me and the boys and put Brick on top Samuel on his manhood(Brick)I'm on top of Samuel Then she got on top of me!_

_GAH!EH?!*gasp*_

_Let do this_

_We all moan and puffing and huffing tears rolled down of our kissed me on the we all huffing and puffing and little bit crying..._

_Me and the boys were knockout and coughing _

_Heheheeheheheh you love me?_

_We all said y-ye-ye-yes..._

_Berserk smirked and laugh you do~~~_

_Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes..._

_I was crying_

_Brick was about to cry_

_Samuel was broken to tears_

_I hope this won't happen ever again...Cause we got Rape By Berserk Plutioum..._

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUE_

_Remember__ to R&R _


	3. Alone at Home

**Part 3 everyone THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN YAOI!YOU BEEN WARNED! I hope you like!**

* * *

_(Brick POV)_

_Me and my bro were sitting on the couch watching T.V _

_Boys! Yeah what is it babes.._

_Me and Berserk and the others are going somewhere are coming with us?_

_Nah me and Samuel are staying. Oh okay!_

_I was watching them leaving and after they closed the are alone bro~Yep_

_I got topped of love me dont you? he was blushing. He nod. He said yes~ i do Brick i do love you~~~So you do~ I knew it~I kissed him then he kissed me back. he got topped of me and we dry humping each other both of us were moaning and screaming out each other names untill we stop and we were breathing._

_You wanna have sex? Yes..._

_I carried him to our room i locked the door so nobody to interrupts us.I watch him lies on the bed. I went up and pinned him on the bed he blushed._

_Let do this...Alright. I kiss him gentle he blushed i put my tongue in his mouth he moaned then i kiss him roughly he moaned and he was loving it~_

_Saliva came out of our mouths we were breathing...I love you Bricky...I love you too~_

_I took off my shirt and pants and boxers and i took off all of his clothes..._

_Would you like to start first by sucking my dick~.Yes! He first lick it and started sucking on it i i was loving it when he was sucking my dick,Damn! he was loving it!Ah! Your cumming!Heh...i was it my turn. i got topped of him i started licking his dick he moaned and i started sucking you like that? YES!_

_mmn~~~~AH! Eh your cumming mmn!~ mmn Now start this~~ I put my dick up in his ass. Let start slow this time...Okay~Ah~ I did it a little slow we breathing i squeeze his chest...he !Okay then.I pumps him faster. he was moaning and screaming out my !Faster!That right scream out my name!After i came we change your turn~~He put his dick up ass i moan~ Man Brick your ass is tight!I know it is~~~Samuel started it gentle and slow...Faster!Harder bro!Okay Brick~!Ah~oh! kiss me! now Sammy! He kissed me started kissing him gently then i put my tongue in his mouth our tongue met...i twisted my tongue around my tongue then i kissed him roughly then saliva came out of our mouths.I felt him cum in my ass.._

_Then Samuel collapsed on me...You like that Sammy~Y-Yes~..I love you~~I love you too~~~i put my clothes on and watch Samuel put his clothes on~_

_Both of us kiss each other again _

_4 hours later.._

_Blossom came back_

_Hey Boys! _

_(Bubbles voice) What did you guys did all day?_

_Oh just watch T.V.._

_Oh okay C'mon Boomie!Bubz why aren't you helping?! Because i'm your girlfriend silly!_

_Man we have a great family!Yep babe we do!...sort of..._

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUE_**

**_Please R&R Please_**

**_Please no hateful words for this chapter or i'll report you!_**

**_Hope you like it! _**


End file.
